Merodeadores vs Elementales
by J-JPD
Summary: Debido a casos, he decidido remodelar la historia. Solo les digo que es el ultimo año de los Merodeadores. [James&Lily] [Sirius&Linsday] [Remus&Jennyfer] [Peter&Alexandra]


**Hey¡Hola!!! Por debido a problemas he tenido que remodelar un poco el fic…así que espero que a las que me dijeron unas cuantas (MUCHAS) sugerencias, espero que este si les complazca un poco más….Por eso, decidí dedicarles este principio, haber si les gusta…¬.¬**

_**-Ehtmir**_

_**-Mago**_

_**-Burue**_

_**-Jane Star Kage**_

_**-Candy 002**_

_**-D.D.**_

_**-MiiA**_

_**-Esfinge**_

**Merodeadores: **James Mathew Potter, Remus Jhon Lupin, Sirius Orion Black, Peter Anthony Petigrew.

**Elementales**Lilianne Fedra Evans, Alexandra Mady Kinney, Jenyfer Marian Diggory, Linsday Anne Taylor.

**N/A: **Las Elementales, exceptuando a Lily, me pertenecen. Los Merodeadores y Lily son Propiedad de la Warner y JKR.

_Escrito así es pensamiento del personaje_

**Escrito así es un hechizo**

-Escrito así es el dialogo-

**Primer Capítulo **

Lily Evans caminaba por el andén ¾, esperando a que todas sus amigas llegaran temprano, cosa que era muy improbable. Ella era la Premio Anual de ese año, una de las mejores estudiantes. Ella era pelirroja, cuerpo escultural, y una gran inteligencia. Era parte del grupo de las Elementales, como ellas y unas amigas se autollamaron gracias a que cada una de ellas tenía el temperamento del elemento, así como era capaz de lanzar un buen encantamiento que tenga que ver con el elemento. Ella era Viento, ya que tenía la convicción de que ella era libre como el viento, no le pertenecía a nadie, y podía hacer lo que quería mientras no infringiera las reglas, aunque a veces se dejara llevar por sus amigas. Podía conjurar el hechizo **Vientus **sin problema.

_¡Por Merlín¡Estas niñas están locas!! No se han de acordar que hoy es 1º de Septiembre…como siempre… Bueno…Me imagino que la voz de la razón, nuestra querida Linsday las hará recordar…o eso espero yo…con estas niñas nunca se sabe…¬.¬_

-Lily!!

-¿Jenyfer?

Jenyfer Diggory- una chica Slytherin excepcional. Cabello Rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo de envidia. Y eso era lo que provocaba, aunque en los hombres, en lugar de envidia, era deseo. Jugadora de Quidditch en Slytherin. Buscadora. Ella era Fuego, y podía con cualquier hechizo que tenga que ver con el elemento.

-Sip

-¿Qué te pasó en el pelo?

-Nada… ¡Solo me puse rayos!

-¿Y por que? Siempre decías que te disgustaba la gente que hacía eso…¬¬

-Por una apuesta… ¡No iba a dejar que Kinney……!

-¿Alexandra?

Alexandra Kinney- Ravenclaw que no estudia. Cabello café claro, ojos café oscuro, inteligencia inigualable, casi como Lily, pero ella no era Premio Anual. He ahí la razón de no estudiar. Capaz de hacer que cualquier persona cayera en su trampa, es una estafadora profesional. Ella era Tierra, y mientras no se pusiera nerviosa, no tenías que temerle, a menos que te lanzara un **Pilumsignis **(lanza llamas).

-¡Hola!

-¿Es cierto que hiciste una apuesta con Jenny?

-Si

-¿Es cierto que la obligaste a pintarse rayos en el pelo?

-Si

-Ustedes dos están locas

-¡Gracias!

Jenyfer Diggory y Alexandra Kinney son las _**sex simbol **_de Hogwarts, ya que ellas solas atraían multitudes, y aunque no quieran aceptarlo, son muy parecidas…pero debido a que son de diferentes casas, les parece imposible.

-Chi…cas…co…rran…ho…bres…per…si…guen...do…me

-Linsday, tranquila, respira, luego dinos

-OK…

-¿Ya?

-Si…

-Ahora dinos

-¡CORRAN!

_¡Morgana Santísima¡Ni siquiera cuando es nuestro último año nos dejan tener un paseo por el andén antes de subir al tren! Es el colmo…tendré que hablar con el Lily…creo que debemos ponernos hechizos ilocalizables…si… creo que sería la mejor opción._

-Lily!

-Que quieres…

-Que humor…

-Ya Jenny, lo siento… ¿Mande?

-Así esta mejor. ¿No crees que estaría bien el ponernos hechizos ilocalizables?

-Si, es buena idea…

-¡Si! Ahora ni los Merodeadores podrán saber donde estamos…

-¡Si! Ya no podrán usar su dichoso mapa!

-Oigan…cállense…ya vienen…

-¿Quién, Linsd?

Linsday Taylor- Hufflepuff que no es amable con todos. Ella es la que rompe el estereotipo de los Hufflepuff. Posee una gran cantidad de afabilidad, pero cuando esta enojada, ni siquiera te pongas en su camino, si no quieres recibir un **Aquamenti. **Capitana y buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff.

-Los Mero…

-¡Hola Lily!

-Ya se quien no te apures por terminar la frase…

**Espero que este capítulo si les guste!! Y les pongo la página de la foto "oficial" de mi Fic, hecha de favor x Mikhael, un amigo.**

http://img102.imageshack.us/img102/4870/bothgroupssv3.jpg 

**Bueno, nos leemos en 3 días!**

**aTª: J-JPD**

_Membre du Groupe: fou pour Sirius_

_Member of Group: crazy for Sirius_

_Miembro del Grupo: Locas por Sirius_

**Denle clic al botoncito mágico del "go".**


End file.
